Teddy Lupin and The Treacherous Professor
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: Eleven years after the fall of Voldemort, Teddy Lupin prepares for his first years at Hogwarts, what will this bring? R&R. CONTAINS SPOILERS OF HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! Finish the book first. fixed mistake of Victoire's parents
1. Prologue

Before I start on this story, I must advise you all, who have read the last book (if you have yet to read and finish it, do so before reading this because it contains huge spoilers) to rip the epilogue out now. The epilogue was complete trash.

I must apologies to J. K. Rowling for thinking this but it was.

This is the story of Teddy Remus Lupin. If you do not know who that it, read the deathly hallows over again. This story take place eleven years after the last book as Teddy begins his journey to Hogwarts.

Most characters are not mine and I thank J K Rowling for all characters and settings that she produced and I have used in my story.

The few characters I have added out of my own mind, are mine, and mine alone.

I dedicate this story to my dear sisters, Crystal and Jenna, my newly born godchild, Dominic, two friends that are very supportive of my writing, Gab and Tim, to the person I love most, Wave, and everyone that reads this story and finds it as thrilling, or humorous (depending on how future chapters turn out) as I have as I wrote them.


	2. The Child of Remus And Nymphadora Lupin

_**The Son of Remus And Nymphadora Lupin**_

**Chapter 1**

The family sat around the fireplace has the red and yellow flames played off their faces. All around them, cracks, squeaks and the masculine voice of one man could be heard over all, "-bravely they fought, until it seemed that they two were over proud but those two brave souls fought bravely until their end was met, just like the other brave champions had fallen—"

"But daddy came back, didn't he?" Caught in the eleven-year-old child from beside his mother.

"Yes Teddy, your father returned. He was standing with both my parents, and my godfather. They gave me the courage to move forward, to move towards my uncertain death—"

Once again Teddy caught in, "But you didn't die!"

"Correct once again young Teddy," the man said with a smile toying at the corners of his lips, "I had welcomed my own death in hopes of protecting everyone else from death and the was how my life was saved a second time from that forbidden curse-"

"The killing curse!" Teddy shouted with a smile over his face.

This was the young child's favourite story. It was the day that his parents had passed on and it was the day that that terribly wizard had finally taken his last breath and died.

"You seem to know this story better then I do," the man said leaning forward onto his knees and revealing the lightening shape scare under his dark brown bangs, "Would you like to finish it for us?"

Teddy's eyes brightened and he jumped to his feet as he told about Harry faking his death, Neville removing the head of that horrid snake and about Harry finally destroying that despicable wizard and talking the elder wand back.

Harry stood up stretching a little and looked at Teddy, "But to recite the story is only one reason I have come here tonight, there is a second," His hand buried it's way into his pocket and retrieved a letter from the bottom of it. "Headmaster McGonagall asked me to give this to you."

Teddy grasped the letter and ripped it out of Harry's hand as quickly as he could. He wasted no time in unwrapping the letter, knowing that it was what he had been waiting for this whole time, that it was in fact, the acceptance

His eyes sparkled as he looked up at his godfather before his arms flung around him, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Harry gave the boy a little hug and smiled over at Dromeda, "Well, I think that I should be going, Ginny will have a handful trying to put James, Albus and Lily down for bed, they never like going to bed."

Dromeda stood up and shook Harry's hand, "Yes, I quite agree, Teddy also needs to go to bed, we'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning before it starts to get too busy."

Harry smiled and walked to the door giving the others a faint smile as he departed into the night.

Teddy looked towards his grandmother and smile brightly as she took hold of his hand and began to lead him up the stairs towards his bedroom where sleep soon overcame him over the excitement of his soon departure to Hogwarts.

The morning came to soon and Teddy woke to his grandmother entering his room with a large breakfast of eggs, ham, toast and an assortment of different kinds of food, "Hurry up and eat Teddy, Victoire and her Uncle will be here shortly."

A crimson blush broke over the bridge of his nose as it often did when he saw or heard the name of the youngest Weasley, Victoire. He quickly began to shovel the food into his mouth as he looked towards the clock, which was near nine.

Within moments, he was finished and raced into the bathroom as he pulled on his clothes and started to brush his teeth as his hair and eye colours began to change.

Like his mother he was a metamorphmegus and like his father, he was a werewolf. It was a strange combination and even stranger was that in the wolf form he took every month at the full moon, his fur would often be changing in colour.

He finished brushing his teeth and decided to settle on blue hair with deep brown eyes and he quickly ran downstairs and starred at the fireplace as two figures flew out of it. His fell onto Victoire, as she stood beside her Uncle, who she looked nothing alike, due to her light blue eyes and he flowing blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and a blush broke over the bridge of his nose.

"Ah Teddy, I have a gift for you," Victoire's Uncle said as he moved forward and held out a round gold ball, "I call in an Instant Insulter. You tell in different insults and it will say them when you clasp your fist around it. The best this is that the voice will not be yours, so it will be great for avoiding trouble."

Victoire's Uncle has created Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes with his twin brother Fred, before the battle of Hogwarts, which it was now written in history as, had taken his life.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley!" Teddy said clutching the small sphere in his hand, "Does it only repeat insults?"

George looked taken aback for a moment, "Well I guess that it could repeat other things but what would be the fun in that?" He muttered as he thought about it.

Dromeda entered the room through the kitchen and stared towards the new arrivals, "I thought I heard voices," she said with a smile over her lips.

They conversed for a second before they departed through the Floo Network and appeared in an old house on the street of Diagon Alley. The house was dusty and looked as if it had been abandon for years. Cobwebs sprung from the floor up to the room and all across the house, which sent a shiver of fear up Teddy's spine.

"We should stop at Weasleys Wizards Wheezes and make sure that Lee and Varity have everything under control there," George said as he stared at the others, "You know how much business we get around this time of year with all the first-years thinking they are going to be the class clowns."

They four of them set of into the streets and started to walk down it. Around them everyone seemed to be dressed in the new robes already and kids were pointing and laughing as they walked alone. There was many new shops like _In The Third Eye_, which was owned by Luna Lovegood and specialize in selling books about and supplies for tracking and finding mythological beasts that seemed to be extinct or had never existed, and _The Lightening Scar_, which was a store devoted to all the books and object, which according to the owner, Mundungus Fletcher, claimed that Harry had come in contact and used against Voldemort, but Harry had ensured them, that most of the things sold in the store he had never seen before but that did little to nothing to stop Mundungus from becoming rich from the people wishing to possess something that the famous Harry Potter had once touch.

"Ah, here we are!" George said leading them into his small shop that seem crowded with all the first-years that seemed to be going to Hogwarts coming September.

Teddy and Victoire split off from the crowd and made there way through the large crowds and past the many products like _Canary Creams_, _Decoy Detonators_, _Patented Daydream Charms_, and _U-No-Poos_.

They continued through the shops noticing that various children were already wearing the colours of the houses that their parents had belonged to and that they wished that they would. The store was full of laughter from their soon to be fellow students.

"Are you looking for something?" Victoire squeaked out from behind Teddy who immediately blushed again hearing her voice.

"No- not really…" he spoke quietly before landing his eyes on the Skiving Snackboxes.

He reach forward and took a box and quickly moved towards the counter, where he saw Lee and George talking about business, "You know that Fred would…" but Lee's voice suddenly stopped as he stared at George who's face suddenly drained of colour and sorrow filled his eyes.

After the battle at Hogwarts, George and Cho Chang had hooked up and nine months later, that were going to be married, realizing that his twin, Fred, would never be able to stand beside him at his wedding as his best man, George lost it for a while and had spent nearly a year in St. Mungo's for mental illnesses. The stress of losing the double of himself had finally caught up with him. After he left St. Mungo's, everyone seemed a little scared to use the name of his twin around him, it was an unspoken promise amongst them but right now, George seemed as if he was going to pass out.

George's hand slowly rose and rested on the side of his head where the hole of his took the place of his ear was. He thought of the wound as a battle scar, which he wore proudly thinking that it was proof that he had fought against Voldemort's army but he had never really forgiven himself for not being with his brother. He had felt that if he had been there, he could've saved him, but he wasn't there and now George was gone.

He swallowed deeply and removed his hand from the side of his head before forcing a smile on his face and looking towards Lee Jordan, his closest friend, and saying in a shallow voice, "He would be happy that our shop is doing so well."

Victoire looked sad as she stared at her father in desperation, "Uncle George had a twin brother… he fell in battle… but Uncle Percy says that he fought brilliantly…"

Teddy rose his trembling arm and placed it across Victoire's shoulders. He could understand how she felt at losing the uncle that she had never known, how see missed him, how she longed to meet him, how she loved him and how she wished that things could have been different, it was after all, how he felt every time he thought of his own parents.

George came from behind the counter, his face was now starting to regain colour as he stared at the two children, "Found something you want Teddy?" He asked staring down at the box in the boy's hands, "Well, consider it another gift."

Teddy removed his arm quickly as possible from Victoire's shoulders and broke out in another heavy blush as he held the box and said in a cracking voice a short thank you.

"We better get going before the lines grow longer for books and wands," Teddy's grandmother yelled from the door of the shop.

They quietly exited the shop and started down the street soon arriving in front of _Ollivander's_. Students entered the store and departed moments later with wands grasped in their hands and a smile plastered over their faces as if they were just now coming to the sense that they were really going to be heading off to Hogwarts in only a weeks time.

The four of them headed for the small store and entered it to be amazed. The store from the outside seemed small but when they entered, it was huge. There were filing cabinets lined up with different things written on the ends of them and many people fallowed a couple of men, who were handing out wands.

They stepped forward and immediately they were greet by Mr. Ollivander himself, "Hello my dear friends. I see that two of you have finally come to claim your very first wands!" He said excitedly as he lead them into an aisle of cabinets.

He looked over Victoire and a smile toyed over his lips, "I think I know the exact wand for you," he said moving forward and opening a cabinet closest to the ground and withdrew a wand. He moved towards Victoire and placed the wand into her hand, "Nine and three quarter inches of oak with a unicorn hair core."

She touched the wand an immediately blue sparks seemed to illuminate from the tip.

"Ah!" Said Ollivander as he stared with a smile etched across his face, "Another perfect match!" His eyes slowly moved from her to Teddy, who was staring astonished at Victoire, "But for you, I don't know what wand would be perfect."

Ollivander scratched his head and thought for a moment before going to another cabinet and withdrawing a twelve inch wand made of maple and dragon heart string. He handed it to Teddy but quickly took it back as a vase near them exploded. He placed the wand back in it's cabinet and closed the drawer.

"Very interesting," he said rubbing his chin with one hand. He quickly moved to another cabinet and brought over a twelve inch wand made of hawthorn and siren hair.

Teddy's hand gently took the wand and just as Victoire's wand had reacted with her, Teddy's new wand had found its owner.

"Very strange," Ollivander said as he stared at the boy, "Not many wizards get siren's hair as a core, they choose to favour witches. What is your name?"

Teddy looked a little taken aback by the comment, before a smile pierced over his lips and he spoke, "I am Teddy Remus Lupin —"

"—the child of Lupin and Nymphadora…" Ollivander finished.


	3. Set Forth The Path To Hogwarts

_**Set Forth The Path To Hogwarts**_

**Chapter 2**

Teddy and Victoire stood at the platform of nine and three quarters with their trolleys in front of them. Both were staring at the train in amazement. Neither of them had ever seen anything so amazing in their lives. Excited to board but dreading leaving the families behind, both children stood were they were with their families behind them.

"You two should really be getting on the train, it's scheduled to depart any moment now," Dromeda said as she wrapped her arms around Teddy's shoulders in a tight embrace. "Remember to write whenever you get a chance and remember not to get into trouble. Be sure to treat your professors with respect and don't use any of those charms you bought from George's shop! Make sure you wash up before dinner and that you wear clean—"

"Granny!" Teddy shouted wide-eyed as he broke into a crimson blush as Victoire started to laugh. "You told me all this before we left the house so you wouldn't embarrass me…" he said in a much more quiet tone so that only Dromeda could here him.

She laughed a little and released him from her tight embrace, "I guess I did but I thought you just needed a little reminding before you set off for your journey," she said with a sign, "There are some galleons in your robe pocket in case you get hungry on the train, be sure to stay close with Victoire, you wouldn't want to be alone the whole ride to school."

"Ok granny…" he muttered as looked over to see that Victoire was getting the same lecture that he just got from her father.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much," his granny said as she pulled him into a long and tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too," He said to his grandmother as he returned her embrace.

As she let go of him and said her final goodbyes to him, he moved over to where Victoire was standing with both Bill and Fleur stood telling their daughter the same things that his grandmother had just told him.

As he meet up with them, Bill turned his attention towards Teddy, "And Ted, keep her out of trouble, she can be a real handful at times."

Teddy nodded his head as he watched both Victoire's parents give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Remember what we talked about Victoire, be'ave yourself," her mother said with a stern look on herself before giving her one last hug.

As the two children walked towards the boarding area with their trolleys, they could hear Bill, Fleur and Dromeda shouting goodbye. With one quick glance backwards, they climbed onto the train.

They walkway was crowded with kids looking for their friends in each other cabins. Teddy and Victoire slowly started to move down the hall and slowly Teddy peeked into a cabin that had three occupants in it, "Can we join you?" He said opening the cabin and now walking in.

There was on girl with long brown fizzy hair pulled back into a ponytail that seemed to be in her second or third year and two boys, both with black hair and pale complexions, they seemed to have been twin in their first-year.

"Are you joking us?" Said the girl as her arched her eyebrows, "You think we want to sit with some freak with blue hair the whole way to Hogwarts?"

Victoire narrowed her eyes and wiped out her wand pointing it straight at the girls head, "You want to repeat that?" She said with the wand only inches from the girl's face.

"I said I don't want a freak in my cabin!" The frizzy haired girl said as she began to climb to her feet showing that she had a lot of mass to herself.

"Wait!" Teddy screamed, "If you don't like blue, how about I make it like yours?" As he finished his hair began to go brown and into a frizzy fro hairstyle, "Is that better? We could be twins!"

The girl whipped her wand out of her pocket and screamed, "_Stupefy_," pointing the wand towards Teddy, who narrowly dodged the blast.

"Look at the time! We have to get going!" He yelled as he grabbed Victoire by the wrist and began pulling her down the hallway as the frizzy haired girl shot stunning spells towards them, one hitting another first-year who fell to the ground stunned.

They quickly turned into another cabin and closed the door ducking under it as she ran passed it, "That was too close!" Teddy said looking at Victoire, "I thought your mother told you to behave yourself!"

Victoire smacked him in the arm and looked around, there were two other's in the cabin with him, a boy and a girl. The boy was about the same height as Teddy but a little wider around the waist. He had dirty blond hair that hung to his eyes and from beneath his hair; two green eyes could be seen. The girl had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and light gray eyes. Both of them were in muggle clothes.

"Hi," Teddy said with a large smile on his face, "I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Victoire Weasley."

She gave them a smile before asking, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Sure, have a seat," the girl said moving her bag to the ground and continuing to stare at Teddy, "But I have to warn you that you will be sitting with… Mudbloods…" she seemed to spit out the last word.

Teddy shrugged and took a seat next to the blond boy, "My godfather is a half blood," he said looking over the boy's shoulder at the gameboy he was playing, "Wow! That's cool!"

As Teddy continued to watch the boy playing the gameboy, the girl leaned over and whispered to Victoire, "What is with his hair… did he get hit but a bad hair day spell?"

Victoire started to laugh till her face was beat red and the girl just stared in wonder, "Do you mean it's natural!" she screamed her eyes fixed on Teddy.

He moved his eyes to her and saw her staring at his head, "What are you—" but stopped at his hand reached his head, "Oh, my hair," he said as his hair started to shorten and become the blue colour again.

The girl jumped and the boy dropped his gameboy onto the ground where it broke, "What… what… what are you?" The girl asked moving farther back into her set not yet realizing that she was stuck.

Teddy jumped to his feet, "I AM A HUMAN!" He shouted at them looking quite angry at the comment.

Victoire was next to her feet and she pushed Teddy back into his seat, "Teddy is a human but he has a special ability. He is able to change his appearance at will, he's called a metamorphmegus, it's nothing to be afraid of," she said reassuring them, "And I am an eighth veela on my mother's side."

The two muggle-born children exchanged looks before the girl spoke again, "I'm Samantha Leworthy," she said smiling, "I'm a mudblood—"

"Do not say that so happily! It's a very demeaning term!" Victoire spat out, "It's like saying that you are below a wizard."

Samantha dropped her head as if she had down something wrong but rose it a second later, "Sorry, I will try to remember that, you can call me Sammy."

The boy finally spoke with a quiet voice, "I'm Dominic Herrera… I come from a muggle family also."

He reached down and picked up the pieces of his gameboy and looked at it a little heart-broken.

"Do you want that fixed?" Victoire said as she looked down at the object in hand, "What it is anyways?"

"It's a gameboy, it's a muggle invention for entertainment. You play video games on it," He said looking down at it, "Do you think you could fix it?"

Victoire took out her wand and tapped it against the gameboy, "_Repairo_!" Instantly the gameboy began to pull itself together and within a few moments, the gameboy was back in working order.

Dominic checked to make sure that the game boy was working now before saying, with gratefulness in his tone, a quick thanks.

Teddy looked out the window at the sun that was beginning to set, "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!"

"What is it like there?" Sammy asked.

"It's amazing from what I have heard! My aunt says that there are so many different enchantments! She said that the dinning halls roof is like glass and you can see the sky above! She also says that there are ghosts and that the statues—"

"Ghosts!" Dominic said from his set looking a little taken startled at the idea of ghosts.

"They aren't evil or anything, they just live in the castle and watch over the students and answer the many questions the students might have," Victoire quickly informed him.

A blush crept over Samantha's face as she asked quietly, "Do you think they could tell us about Harry Potter?"

Teddy started to laugh a little as be looked at Sammy, "You don't need a ghost to tell you about Harry!"

She looked at him a little startled, "What do you mean?"

"Harry is Teddy's godfather."

"The famous Harry Potter is your godfather?" Sammy asked in awe.

"Yup!" Teddy said smiling broadly, "But you two should change into your robes, we'll be at the school soon."

The two muggle-borns nodded before climbing to their feet and making their way out of the cabin to go and change into their robes.


End file.
